


The Do Family

by Wang_Puppy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Discussion of Infertility, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Wu Yifan, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, dont worry it will get better, probably slow updates, some tiny bit of angst, we need more bottom yifan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang_Puppy/pseuds/Wang_Puppy
Summary: A long waited wish finally comes true! Watch as two mates go through the highs and lows of starting a family and with the help of their packmates, help to understand and learn more about each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Our wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I'm making another fic, I will try and keep up with this book and my Jackson one! Hopefully you will all enjoy :)

“What does it say?” Kyungsoo asked from the other side of the bathroom door. Yifan huffed as he stared angrily at the pregnancy test with only one line on it. 

“Negative, what a surprise” Was what Kyungsoo was met with as the omega stormed out of the bathroom and disappeared into the nest he had made early that day. Kyungsoo sighed in disappointment but tried not to let it get to him. It was horrible for him to see his mate go through so many tests and each time getting the same saddening result. Ever since their honeymoon, the couple had decided to try for children but now two years had past and Yifan was starting to lose hope in his chances of falling pregnant. He had only gotten sadder when his closest friend Jongin had announced to their friends that him and his alpha Chanyeol, another one of Yifans best friends were having pups only a few months after their engagement. Kyungsoo walked into their bedroom, Yifan laying underneath all of the suffocating clothes that were now in his nest. 

“Hey baby, can I come into your nest?” A small nod was all kyungsoo needed to quickly but gently move into the nest cuddling the omega from the back. “It’s alright, I know that I say this each time but we can’t give up hope. The doctors have told us both that there is nothing wrong with us. Maybe our pups just want us to wait a little bit more?” Yifan turned his head around to stare at the alpha, his eyes were red and he looked plain tired. 

“I know Soo, it just hurts seeing everyone around us getting what we’ve always wanted so quickly, hell even Jackson’s pregnant and he’s not even mated yet!” He sighed pressing the top of his nose lightly before whispering a small apology. “I’m sorry for being like this, I wish I wouldn’t feel so negative about everyone else’s happiness. Maybe if I wasn’t... the way I was we could have had a litter of pups by now” Kyungsoos eyes darkened as he watched Yifans hands graze across his faint scars on his legs, he softly grabbed Yifans cheeks and kissed him deeply.

“Do Yifan, you will not talk about yourself like that, your body has nothing to do with this. It doesn’t matter how tall or short or what you look like, you are an amazing omega who should love yourself the way I adore you. Now lets try to forget all about this, there are still many chances to try, for now let’s get some rest. How does that sound?” Yifan whimpered and moved closer, letting the alpha scent mark him which had always helped him calm down even before they were mates. In a matter of 10 minutes the omega fell asleep, Kyungsoo staying awake, Yifan didn’t have to know about the small tears stinging Kyungsoos eyes. 

~ 2 months later~ 

Yifan leaned against the wall, a sudden feeling of dizziness flowing through his body. He let out a laboured breath before standing upright continuing to walk as if nothing happened. He had been getting these dizzy spells for a week now and they showed no interest in stopping. He ignored the worried looks his coworkers sent him as he went into the break room. “Shit” he groans as a set of cramps causes his stomach to tighten. He loosened his tie unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt, trying to let himself breath more easily and reducing the pressure he had felt around his neck. 

“Yifan, not to be rude or anything but you look terrible” He whipped around at the sound of the new voice before sighing, realising that it was one of his closest work colleagues, an alpha called Irene. He rolled his eyes at her while she smirked. 

“Yea and I feel like it too, what do you want?” He snapped back, flinching at his own tone of voice when he realised how aggressive he sounded. 

“Woah calm down, I was not trying to annoy you, everyone’s been noticing how sick you are and even our manager said that you should be at home, resting.” The alpha softly spoke. Yifan knew they were right and puffed out a heavy breath. He looked at his disheaveld reflection in the mirror and nodded his head. 

“Thanks Irene, I’ll call if I need any more time off, I hate being sick” Yifan packed up his items from his desk and headlined towards the elevetor before being stopped by Irene.  
“Yifan, I’ve thought about what you have been feeling and why it has gone for so long and I just wanna ask you this. Do you think you might be pregnant?” Pregnant? Really? Surely he would have noticed the signs, but after so many “symptoms” he thought he had the past two years, maybe these were actually real.

“Do you t-think?”

“There’s only one way to find out, well actually more than one but you know” Irene had known about some of Yifans struggles with talking about children. As he thought about it, his confidence grew, he hadn’t felt this sick when he thought he had symptoms. Maybe this was the time. He smiled softly and got into the elevator, before he could think about the possibilities he knew he had to purchase some more as during his last check he had used all of the pregnancy tests. 

“Looking for some tests for your omega sir?” A young employee walked up to him as he searched through to find the most reliable ones, obviously not matured enough to recognise an omega scent quickly like an adult would. He looked down ignoring the words, until a flutter of apologies swarmed his way after the girl had realised her mistake. 

“It’s okay, it happens all the time” He says, trying to cover up his annoyance with a joking tone. He winced again as he felt the cramps build up, placing a hand on his flat stomach, wishing that this was not just sickness.

“I’m sorry for stereotyping sir, I hope you get the results that you want from the tests” For the first time in days Yifan had felt genuinely happy, he blushed as he accepted the apology and quickly bought the tests before giving the girl a quick smile. He flagged down the closest taxi and hopped in, heading towards his own small house, Kyungsoo would be surprised that he would be home this early but it didn’t matter. Yifan paid the taxi driver, clumsily getting out of the car. He fumbled for his keys in his back pocket and stumbled through the front door falling into the arms of the shorter alpha. Kyungsoo had been at work the whole morning and smelt exactly like the fresh treats he made at his café. Yifan breathed in the scent deeply to try and calm himself down. 

“Woah Fan, are you alright sweetheart? You look like you need to lay down, Irene called me to tell that you were coming home.” Yifan tried to catch his breath and instead pointed to the pregnancy test that he had fished out of the plastic bag. “Oh...do you want me to wait outside the bathroom for you when you do it baby?” Yifan nodded as he dropped everything in his hands, carefully taking off his shoes before slowly walking up the stairs as another wave of dizziness over came him. Kyungsoo helping to steady him as they walked into their bedroom. 

“Please, just please be right Irene. C’mon” Yifan whispered to himself as he finished using the stick. He sat on the toilet lid, his face buried in his hands as he waited what seemed like forever until it had been the amount of time. Yifans hands shook as he grabbed the test and slowly turned it over.

Two blue lines lit up the small screen of the pregnancy test Kris held in his large hands. The omegas mouth opened in shock. It was finally happening, Kris and Kyungsoo were going to have a pup. After 3 years of becoming official mates and two years after starting to try to extend their family, Kris was undoubtably pregnant. 

“Holy shit” he whispered as he stared longingly at the test, hoping that it wouldn’t change results the next time he looked at it. His eyes began to well up with tears as his hands slowly crept down to his flat stomach. A small knock came from the other side of the bathroom door, Kyungsoo had waited for Kris to take the pregnancy test knowing the elder wanted to have some privacy just in case it was another negative.

“Hey baby, is it okay if I come in?” Kyungsoo’s deep voice spoke. 

“Yea” he replied, sniffling from his now shedding tears. Kyungsoo walked into the room and kneeled in front of Kris, who was sitting on the closed lid of their toilet. A calming scent of honey filled the air as Kyungsoo caressed Kris’s face in his hand, wiping away small tear drops.

“Are you okay Fan? I'm sorry that its taking so long and i just want you to-"

Kris giggled slightly in between sniffs, nudging his cheek more into Kyungsoo’s warm hand and smiled looking down at the deep brown eyes that were full of worry. He breathed deeply and brought the positive test into Kyungsoo’s line of sight. 

“No, We did it Soo, we’re pregnant” 

“Oh my god, seriously? Baby i’m so happy! We are going to have a pup” Kyungsoo called out loudly while wrapping his arms around his omegas waist. Both their scents spiked up and filled the bathroom air as they embraced each other, kissing at their mating bites. Kyungsoo placed a hand on the flat belly, just like Kris did before, and kneeled down in front of it pulling up Kris’ button shirt to expose the tummy. 

“Hi baby, its your Appa, I love you so much and I promise that I’m going to take care of you and your Mama forever, we’ve been waiting for you for a long time now” he whispered and placed tiny kisses across the expanse of the belly. Kyungsoo looked up at the teary eyed omega, still wondering how he had found such an amazing mate. “I love you so much Yifan, thank you”. 

“I love you so much alpha” it wasn’t very often that Yifan called Kyungsoo by his status but the nickname made Kyungsoos alpha puff up his chest in pride. He stood up from the floor just in time to grab Yifan by the waist to avoid him crashing down, the elder held his stomach as another wave of pain hit him. Looking at his mates sickly state, Kyungsoo ushered him into their bedroom and onto the nest in their bed, Yifan snuggled into the soft pillows that were covered in his alphas scent. Kyungsoo swept Yifans long hair out of his face and gently pecked his lips.

“You should rest a lot more now Fan, you have to keep two of the most important people to me safe and healthy” Too weak to answer Yifan nodded before he quickly drifted off to sleep, dreams full of what the future would be like, dancing through his mind. 

Kyungsoo walked to the door of their bedroom as drops of tears ran down his face unable to keep his eyes away from Yifans sleeping figure, "Thank you" he whispered as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little bit sad. TW there are small mentions of self harm. But don't worry the rest of this book is gonna be fluffy! Thanks for reading :)

Yifan stared judgingly in the mirror. He knew that eventually he would start showing, he was 3 months pregnant after all. But the small and round solid bump that now covered what used to be a flat stomach shocked him. Should he really be showing that much this early? He was only 3 months along. He placed his large hand on the surface trying to comfort himself but the insecurity seeped through. He scrunched up his face, deciding to wear one of his larger jumpers to hide the now present bump, trying to forget that he had one. He knew that his alpha would be thrilled to see his pup growing, they had been trying for pups since they officially mated two years earlier and when the doctors officially confirmed it after the positive pregnancy test, Kyungsoo was over joyed. At the beginning Yifan was excited as any expectant mother would be, ever since he was a pup he had wanted children, but due to his history of anxiety and depression from the venomous words that were spat at him when he presented as an omega, the excitement had stopped reaching his eyes in he same way. They hadn’t told their friend group, their own little pack, but Kyungsoo had reassured him that they would be ecstatic especially since Jongin was also pregnant, 5 months along with his and Chanyeols first pup. However Yifan couldn’t help but feel insecure as he knew that Jongin had only started to show and the bump suited him well. He had always been insecure about his body and knew quite well that he didn’t conform to the typical omega body, he knew Jongin had struggled with the same issues but after being with Chanyeol, he had gained more confidence in himself and his status. However in comparison to Jongins cute and soft face, Yifan looked every bit like the stereotypical alpha with his strong build and height along with his deep voice and his stoic facial features. He knew that Kyungsoo loved him but a little nagging voice in the back of his head, taunted him like his old school bullies, no one would ever want an omega like you.These thoughts had not appeared for a long time, he was on the road to recovery, sure he had moments of sadness but Yifan became a lot better with the help of his mate and friends. How ever, now he was in a more vulnerable mindset the horrible comments came back to him the ones he was told by others and his own comments. He swiftly wiped the stray tear that threatened to escape his eye. 

For the next couple of days Yifan did everything in his power to avoid having Kyungsoo touch his stomach that was now bigger than it was when it first popped out. Strategically placing objects between him and his alpha while they slept or just feining sickness as Kyungsoo reached out to touch him. He knew that this was a terrible idea, he was depriving the alpha of bonding with his pup especially their first, but the disgust he felt towards his own body overcame the want to place the alphas hand on his tummy. 

“Hey Fan,” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear holding onto the side of his hips that were threatening to crawl on top of his bump. Yifan quickly turned around and pecked Kyungsoo on the lips before walking quickly over to the stove, they had invited most of their friends over for dinner and a get together. 

“Hey what’s the deal babe, can’t I give you and my pup cuddles?” Kyungsoo pouts teasingly, Yifan just laughs awkwardly 

“Sorry Soo, I’m just nervous about tonight” oh yes tonight was also the night that the couple were going to announce Yifan’s pregnancy which scared the hell out of him. 

“Don’t be, you know the boys will love to hear that they are gonna be uncles again, especially Nini he’s gonna love having someone to share his experiences at the same time, he’s probably got a bigger belly now, Chanyeol hasn’t stopped messaging me about it” Kyungsoo exclaimed as he placed gentle kisses across the crook of Yifans neck.

“Ah I can’t wait for you to get a bump, it’s gonna be adorable, you should realise that when it happens I’m not leaving my hands off it” he laughs. The omega freezes. He felt a slight twinge of nausea creep up his throat, he hums instead of giving an answer while finishing up the food for dinner. He excuses himself to their bathroom and tries to bite back a cry. He couldn’t do this, he should be wanting to tell his friends the happy news and happy that he won’t be alone in this journey, he should be cherishing his bump that held precious life within and he should be happy with this opportunity with his husband after years of trying. But he just wasn’t. the ugly insecurities that he’ tried to repress just keep coming back, he splashed water into his face, staring blankly like he did earlier in the week at his pale reflection. his cheeks looked too chubby and his stomach felt too large for his body. He should just fake tiredness and sickness, even though there was still some truth to it, to avoid the dinner but his thoughts were stopped by the sound of cars pulling into his driveway. 

Yifan wiped his eyes as he searched his room for appropriate clothing but could not find any clean clothes. For the past week he had small periods in which his morning sickness did not allow him out of bed or leave the bathroom, let alone the chance to clean their clothing, Kyungsoo had also had longer shifts at the café. After searching for a decent shirt for the dinner tonight he found a shirt that he knew would be tight on him and one of kyungsoos larger jumpers, he groaned as he realised he had no other choice but to wear them. As Yifan walked down the stairs he was met with the loud chattering of his childhood friends Yixing, Sehun, Jongdae and Junmyeon already sitting down at the table, waving at the taller man walking down the stairs, nodding slightly in return. He had wondered where Tao and Luhan were but remembered that they had flown back to China to visit their families. Kyungsoo was in the kitchen talking busily to Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin. They didn’t notice the omega had come down until he spoke softly. They all greeted him excitedly, bombarding him with small stories of what they had all been up to. Yifan’s eyes however only seemed to focus on Jongin, the youngest omega of their group was glowing. His hair looked silky smooth and he had just the right amount of weight in his cheeks making him look even more adorable, his scent thick of strawberries and cream with just a hint of a milky scent that was common for pregnant omegas to have. Yifan wondered if Kyungsoo could smell that on him as well. Jongin’s tummy was cute and round and suited his tall frame well.... perfectly. Yifan felt a small spark of jealousy which he quickly covered with happiness for his best friend. After hugging his friends, which Yifan had managed to do with out letting his bump touch against the others, Jongin and Yifan sat down. Jongin explaining how he had been feeling the baby flutter in his belly lately and that he and Chanyeol had chosen not to find out the pups gender. Yifan smiled softly as Jongin told him everything about his pregnancy until he suddenly asked.

“Hey when are you and Soo hyung going to have pups? I think you guys would be amazing parents” Yifan just spluttered as he heard the comment earning a worried look from his mate who came to sit next to him chatting with the others who sat down.

“It will happen when it happens Nini, for now let’s just focus on you” Jongin just smiled at the answer and continued to talk about what food he had been craving. Yifan had spaced out, what would happen if someone accidentally touched his stomach? The anxious feeling burning his throat. A small cramp hit him, but the omega just tightly squeezed Kyungsoos thigh, alerting him that he was hurting. Their doctor had told them the reason for Yifans cramping was that it could sometimes occur in male omegas but are mostly brought on by stress. In this moment he was very stressed. He couldn’t tell anyone, he just couldn’t. But it would happen, Kyungsoo would tell them and they would all stare at his body, often his friends made fun of his appearance in a light hearted manner but Yifan still felt the sharp pain of insecurity whenever they would say something. When the food was served, the temperature of the room began to get a bit warmer, most of the others had taken their extra layers off, except Yifan. Kyungsoo just stared worryingly at his sweating omega, encouraging him to take the sweater off . Yifan reluctantly takes it off, swiftly hiding the visible bump under the table. Through the dinner, Yifan managed to hide away his nerves to ask about Yixings busy schedule, talking about how he had gotten a full time job as a professional dance instructor. He laughed as Baekhyun draped over his beta mate, scenting him and taking pleasure in the way everybody scrunched their noses at them. They talked about Jongdae’s engagement and when they were going to have the wedding, Baekhyun piping in making random jokes that made most groan in embarrassment but Jongin laugh loudly. Yifan sat back quietly as he took in the scene of people he liked to call family, Sehun and Baekhyun arguing who would be the best uncle to Chankai’s pup, however they quietened down when Jongin assured them that it would be Yifan. The said omega blushed as everyone agreed. 

When they had finished, Yifan stood up to take his plate over to the sink, not realising his mistake. The whole table now had a perfect view of his round bump and they all squealed giving their congratulations to the couple, Kyungsoo smiled as he officially announced how far along they were and when their pup was due. 

“Woah Yifan hyung, how did we not notice! Look at how big your bump is, its so cute!” Junmyeon stated as he pointed at the belly. 

Yifan could feel a wave of insecurity and nausea falling over him as he stood frozen completely dismissing the worried voices that tried to get him to sit back down from the other omegas, Jongin and Baekhyun. He stared into the saddening eyes of Kyungsoo who looked devastated as he stared at the bump, realising the reason why Yifan had been avoiding his touch. Yifan’s scent began to turn sour, indicating his own stress, his eyes filled up with tears before he let out a huge sob, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as he cried furiously, slowly letting his body gravitate towards the floor. Kyungsoo ran over to his distressed mate and held him close to his scent gland.

“Oh baby, it’s alright... it’s alright, shhhhhh” Kyungsoo tried to calm his down by pumping his own protective scent over the omega but Yifan kept on crying. He shuddered in his mates arms as the rest of the group stared in shock over what had just happened, they knew that Yifan had a history of anxiety and that he had hurt himself when he was younger but Yifan was never one to cry easily and now that he was having a full blown panic attack they had no clue what to do, and weirdly enough neither did Kyungsoo. Jongin suddenly had a thought of what Yifan might have been feeling and whispered to Baekhyun who also agreed. They walked over to where Yifan was crumbled to the floor as he tried to cover his bump from sight.

“Kyungsoo, I think I know what is going on with Yifan-hyung but I think I need to talk to him in private if that’s okay, I promise I’ll take care of him” Jongin whispered in the stressing alphas ear as he did his best to try and comfort his omega. Kyungsoo looked up at the younger and nodded, a firm look in his eye as he tried to convince Yifan to stand up and go into their bedroom where Jongin followed. Kyungsoo planted a kiss on a more calmer but still crying Kris as he struggled to leave the room. Jongin waddled over to the elder and grabbed his hand. Baekhyun staying back to help Kyungsoo settle down and to make sure their friends were not worried.

“Yifan, Hey just breathe for me okay hyung?” The elder nodded, his eyes sparkling from the unshed tears in his eyes that he tried to keep in. He breathes slowly in time with Jongin before feeling nauseous. Jongin noticing the elders heavy breathing from his own experiences quickly ushered him to the bathroom before he stuck his head in the toilet bowl, regurgitating what he had at dinner. The soothing rubs on his back helping him finish, he wiped his mouth with a spare towel that was discarded on the floor. 

“Yifan hyung? Hey, it’s alright” Jongin whispered as the elder layed his head onto the other omegas shoulder, shaky breaths of exhaustion was the reply given to him. “Look, I know something’s bothering you we haven’t seen you like that before, we were all worried especially Kyungsoo. Just tell me as much as you want to I promise it will just between us”

“God... I’m sorry you had to see me like this, It’s just... I’m not entirely comfortable being pregnant. I know , Kyungsoo and I have been trying for a baby for years and I knew what I would have to endure but now that it’s actually happening I can’t help but feel like I shouldn’t be doing this. I’m not... I’m not right to have a baby, when we went to the doctors to confirm it everyone stared at me like I was some kind of fucking freak. there’s just this voice in the back of my mind that tells me I’m not good enough, for Kyungsoo or even this baby” Yifan trembles out, stumbling on some of his words, he placed his large palm on the roundness of his belly. Sniffling his tears that threatened to spill away. Jongin held his hand and looked at the elder straight in the eyes.

“Yifan, I’m so glad that you could tell me this. I know it must be difficult for you and those people are absolute assholes. I know it’s hard to look past their toxic social norms about what an omega should be like but never for a second believe that you don’t deserve every good thing in your life. Kyungsoo is so in love with you, and I wouldn’t blame him you are an amazing person and your status shouldn’t define you as a person. I think you are going to be an amazing mama to that pup. I hate to see you so upset at yourself” 

“I wish I was like you Nini, you look so pretty like this, i just constantly feel tired and I look sick. I feel like my body is just..ugly.” Yifan sighed as he snuggled closer to the younger, hating how vulnerable he was in front of someone he wanted and felt like he needed to protect. He tried not to stare at the faded scars that littered across his forearm, refusing to get the urge to do it again.

“Please don’t compare yourself with others, you are so beautiful Yifan! Since your only early in the pregnancy you will find yourself a bit more sick, I was definitely a wreck for the first 3 months but you are creating new life which isn’t easy I can tell you that. As long as you are healthy it doesn’t matter how much you’ve gained or how long you sleep for you are still going to be a tall dark and handsome man that Kyungsoo won’t keep his hands off” Yifan wipes the wet trail of tears down his face as he laughed at Jongins speech. 

“How the hell did you get so mature Nini, thank you so much for this I think I needed to get this weight off my chest” 

“It wasn’t all me, I kind of had a similar deal last month and stole a few lines from Chanyeol but I swear I meant it all hyung” Jongin smiled as he patted his own bump, feeling his own pup kick. He gasped at the sudden feeling and brought Yifans hand to where it had happened.

“Oh my god, it’s kicking! This is the first time its happened. Hi baby” Jongin cooed at his bump, Yifan smiled at the younger and stared at his own smaller bump. Maybe this pregnancy might not be as bad as I thought it would be, Yifan thought.

Meanwhile in the living room~

“Oh my god, what....Yifan...why wouldn’t he tell me” Kyungsoo muttered as he leaned forward his hands running through his hair as he stressed over the state of his omega. The rest of the group sat on the couch trying to comfort the distressed alpha. A steady hand fell on Kyungsoos shoulder, he looked up to see Yixing looking sympathetically.

“Kyungsoo, whatever is going on I don’t think Yifan blames you. I think his anxiety might be returning because of how his body is changing and that’s why he might not have wanted to show you his bump. I don’t have much experience with pregnant people but he is in a more emotional and delicate state.” Kyungsoo nods in agreement, but couldn’t help but wonder why Yifan wouldn’t talk to him about it. 

After a few somber minutes the atmosphere began to liven up as they all had a share of beers and started to argue about who the mystery singer was on King of Masked Singer. Chanyeol took this time to check in on the missing omegas to see if everything was okay, finding himself face to face with them cuddled up close together on the bathroom floor. He giggled as he saw the panic in Jongins eyes as he noticed another presence in the room, a high pitched squeak escaping Jongins mouth as Yifan held him even more tightly. 

“It’s alright guys, it’s just me, I just came in to check with how you are feeling and if you think you are okay enough to come back out” Both omegas struggled to get back up from the floor, Chanyeol managing to get Yifan up before they both lifted Jongin to his feet. The couple holding each other tightly for a while before Yifan cleared his throat making them both blush. 

“Is everyone okay out there, I’m sorry that I acted like that earlier, I’ve been going through some tough thoughts and feelings recently” 

“Hey, you do not have to apologise to us, especially if it’s about your own mental health. We are so happy for you and Kyungsoo, and if you ever need any help you know that we will always be there for you and the pup” Chanyeol spoke gently as he nodded to Yifans bump, who instead of hiding away just smiled rubbed soothing circles across it. 

“Is Kyungsoo okay? I don’t want him to feel bad about all of this, I need to apologise for not telling him about this” 

“Do you want him to come in or go out into the living room? Don’t worry everyone is completely understanding” 

“I should probably go out there, everyone is probably worried and I think I need to talk to my mate” Yifan spoke confidently and walked down the stairs. He was met with the worried eyes of his packmates and a bone crushing hug from Baekhyun.

“You okay Yifan? We are sorry if we did anything to make you feel that way earlier” Junmyeon spoke from where he sat on the couch with his younger beta mate Sehun.

“Yea I think I just needed a bit of time to fully get to terms with the changes in my body and i’ve been feeling a lot more anxious lately so I think that was why I had a breakdown, I’m really sorry for ruining the mood of tonight: He breathed out, using his thumb to rub the side of his bump, that he noticed Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes away from. 

“You are absolutely fine, we understand that you are going through a rocky time right now and if you ever need us or just want to talk we’ll always be there for you” Jongdae spoke as he brought a hand to Yifan’s shoulder. 

“Kyungsoo? Um I just wanted to say that I feel like the absolute worst for not telling you-” Before Yifan could finish his apology Kyungsoo marched up to his omega and hugged him tightly as if he thought that if he let go the omega would disappear. 

“Its alright baby, I should have realised about how bad you have been feeling lately, I’m sad that you couldn't feel comfortable with yourself but I promise that i’m going to worship and love you so much you’ll never have time to even think badly about yourself. This baby is going to have the best mama in the world I assure you that. Now lets just sit back down and spend some time with our family, that sound good?” A single tear dropped from Yifans eye as he whimpered. Their friends cooed at the sight and all quickly went back to their normal conversations. The rest of the night was spent laughing over the newest drama that Baekhyun had been obsessing over and talking about the soon arriving new editions to their pack. Yifan could see the happiness in Chanyeols eyes when he felt the kick of his pup as the pair cuddled up at the edge of the couch. He smiled at Jongin who returned the happiness as he noticed Yifan snuggled up in Kyungsoos arms

By 11pm Jongin had stated that he would be heading off due to how tired he was. The rest of their friends followed in suit giving more of their best wishes for Yifan and the pup till it was only Kyungsoo and Yifan left. The couple finished cleaning the dishes while taking about possible names they had in mind for their pup, giggling at each other when Yifan blew the soap bubbles onto Kyungsoos head. They made their way up to the bedroom and changed into their night clothes. Yifan let out a breath as he gained the courage to take of the tight shirt he had been wearing, letting Kyungsoo see the bare roundness of his belly for the first time. Kyungsoos jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe how stunning and amazing his omega was.

“It’s okay Soo, you can touch it” Yifan quietly stated as he sunk down onto the soft mattress, a pillow placed behind his back to keep him comfortable. Kyungsoo scrambled on the bed putting himself between Yifan’s thighs as he cupped the bump with both of his hands.

“Baby, you are so beautiful, I cant believe you are growing so well, it’s definitely because you have such a great mama who deserves all of our love. I hope I can be a great father to you . And just between you and me my pup, Mama is gonna have a hard time dealing with all of our cuddles and smooches, what do you say?” Kyungsoo whispered to the bump before placing a kiss on it. He crawled up right next to Yifan who grinned widely at Kyungsoo and down at his belly.

“How did I ever get so lucky to have an Alpha like your papa hmm baby?” 

“Well little pup asked me how did I get so lucky to have an omega like you?” Yifan laughed.

“We love you so much” the omega hummed as he rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The alpha smiled as he soon fell asleep with his growing family.


End file.
